User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Fake Alarm
(Warning: This is a parody of an irregular episode which i told ya once, "False Alarm" and ya didn't like the idea so... Ya might just MIGHT idk however think this is boring... Well, it is my favorite Irregular Episode btw, and second favorite episode of all HTF Episodes btw, but it is ok, i respect your opinion but... However if ya at least can read the whole plot ya can tell me anyway if this is ok or idk ya is free to tell me anyway let's do this:) Nuthead happily walks down the road and eats a large nut in one bite. He giggles as he gets his allergic reaction, but is soon saddened that his nutty treat is gone. He is beckoned into an alley by Hunger and Taker, both wearing trench coats and their trademark grins. The greedy duo offer Nuthead an entire dump truck full of nuts, which Nuthead eagerly accepts, tossing them a wad of cash to seal the deal. Nuthead opens his arms wide as the dump truck opens and the mountain of nuts begins tilting towards him. The episode suddenly cuts to an emergency room where Berty, who is working as a doctor, looks at an x-ray of Nuthead's stomach, which has been pierced by pinecones (acorns) and other various nuts. Later, a bandaged Nuthead sighs happily as he has made a full physical recovery. He becomes confused, however, when a door closes on him and he finds himself locked in a padded room. From a security monitor, the viewer sees Nuthead go through various episodes of nutty withdrawal, including laughing maniacally, crying uncontrollably, screaming in distress, scratching the walls of the room, and making an ice sculpture of a pinecone with a chainsaw. Eventually, Nuthead kicks the door down and emerges a changed squirrel, now sporting a full head of hair, a tie, and no longer having his allergic reaction or sporting a lazy eye. He and Berty shake hands, happy at the progress Nuthead has made. Nuthead walks down the street again, and is once more beckoned by Hunger and Taker, who are standing in an alley. Once more they offer Nuthead nuts, but this time he refuses, having been rehabilitated. Undeterred, they show Nuthead some video games and some controllers, which seem to capture his interest. Later, at Nuthead's house, he is seen playing video games with the same interest he had in the nuts he once loved. Time goes by and Nuthead remains in his house playing video games, not even going outside to collect his mail. After about a year of playing, Nuthead now looks more like his former self (minus the lazy eye), with gaming controllers, rather than candy which Nutty are using, decorating his body and even gained a stubble. One day, one of his video game consoles breaks down and Nuthead grows agitated. He exits his house and is blinded by the sunlight. He sees Hunger and Taker's van, filled with stolen video game equipment, and rushes over to get it. However, they deceive him and drive off. Nuthead spots Stevie driving his car and runs out into the street to stop him. When Stevie stops, Nuthead runs over, throws Stevie out of the car, a la Grand Theft Auto, and steals it to chase after Hunger and Taker. During the chase, he swerves to avoid hitting Hoggie, who crosses the road pushing a shopping cart. Because of this, Nuthead accidentally crashes into Lola, who is riding a bike delivering papers, a la Paperboy. Hitting her causes Lola to fly into the windshield making her body splat and send intestines everywhere. The pieces of intestines resemble Tetris pieces, and Nuthead tilts the car in order to get one piece to fit in with a corresponding hole. Because of this distraction, Nuthead does not see that Hunger and Taker's van has come to a stop in front of him at a construction site. He crashes into the back of the van, forcing Hunger and Taker through the windshield of Stevies' car. As they crash into the windshield, the duo lose body parts and are finally decapitated, their mutilated heads sliding on the ground, resembling Pac-Man and one of the ghosts. The crash also causes a flaming barrel to fly into the air and land on Hoggie, who is standing nearby. The barrel tilts over and begins rolling towards Nuthead. Being reminded of Donkey Kong, Nuthead jumps over the barrel and grabs a mallet. He runs at the barrel and begins smashing it, unknowingly killing Hoggie in his efforts. Ready to claim his prize, Nuthead opens the doors to Hunger and Taker's van, (JUST... K just k that Hunger and Taker gets another thief... But the thief steal from THEM very good squirrel!) only to find that all of the video game equipment has been destroyed in the crash. Now without video games in his life, Nuthead spots a pinecone lying on top of a pile of games and picks it up. He licks it and begins jumping and laughing maniacally as he shoves the pinecone in his mouth, once more addicted to nuts and gets his allergic reaction again... As the episode ends, his lazy eye returns. (:( Yup... :) Did ya like it or hate it? This is how the episode was, btw it is Sniffles who is doctor in original episode meanwhile Berty take the role instead of Schooly since Berty IS the doctor... Well Lola is deliver paper instead of Dogert but welp idk anyway how is this episode now?)... Category:Blog posts